Side Story
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: What were Axel and Roxas doing in the Library That Never Was? Read and find out! XD Requested side story from "Why am I Still Here?" Please R&R Sorry about the underlined words.


A/N: Hello my lovely readers! This is the side story from _"Why am I Still Here?" _that I promised that I would write(from chapter 6). I hope that you all enjoy because this is my first yaoi that I've written.

WARNING! UBBER AWESOME YAOINESS! XD Akuroku

Roxas sat back on the leather couch with his eyes closed as he tried to get the images from his mission out of his mind. He could still feel the cold chill going down his back from when Xharas summoned that demon during their latest mission. After they had gotten back, him and Xion had to report to the Superior about what happened. 

Xemnas seemed really interested in what else Xharas was able to do with her powers. If she was to ever summon that demon again though, Roxas wanted to be sure that he was nowhere near her. It was nothing against her, its just, he heard screaming voices in his head when she ordered that demon to attack.

There was something about the nature of this demon that seemed dark, maybe even darker than the existence of all of the Nobodies combined. Shaking his head at the possibilities of that being true, he took a deep breath and tried to relax his jumpy nerves.

He opens his eyes up for a brief moment and looks to the right of him. Roxas sees Axel with his arms crossed in the doorway looking at him. He jumps back into the couch a bit in surprise.

"Whoa! When the heck did you get in here?!"

Axel gives him a slight smirk. "Did I scare you, Roxy?"

Roxas gives him a nod. "Yeah. How long have you been standing there?"

Axel shrugs his shoulders. "Long enough. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. I'm just…thinking."

Axel raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? What about?"

Axel takes a seat next to Roxas with an arm over his shoulder. Roxas tries to relax as he moves closer into Axel and rests his head against his chest.

"Well…you know that Xion, Xharas and I had a mission today, right?"

Axel nods. "Yeah. I heard that the newbie was able to summon some sort of demon -thing during it. Xemnas has told me that she is going to be under careful watch until he can help her channel her powers. That crazy kid sure is something.*he shakes his head sadly* Man, if only Zexion knew that Marluxia and Larxene were betting on Xharas."

Roxas looks up to Axel confused. "Why won't you tell Zexion about those two? You do know that he likes her, right? Xharas is closer to Zexion than anyone else in the Organization. Anyone can see that."

Axel shrugs his shoulders. "Eh. Not my place to tell him. Besides, I'm rather curious on how they plan to pull this off. Especially since Saix is her brother."

Roxas just shakes his head. "Wow Axel. Is that the only reason why you won't tell Zexion?"

Axel thinks for minute and then nods. "That and Saix and Zexion are going to be gone for a while. They were assigned to go on recon mission to that new world that Xemnas found in the stars a couple days ago. So yeah, that's pretty much why."

Roxas rubs his forehead with one hand to hopefully get rid of the coming headache that he felt. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"You know, you can be a real moron sometimes."

Axel smiles at Roxas and pulls him closer. "But I'm your moron, Roxy."

Roxas drops his head and sighs. "Whatever, Axel. As I was saying, ever since I was on that mission, I've been having these weird voices echo in my head."

Axel raises an eyebrow at him." Voices, Roxas? Are you sure that you aren't going crazy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Normally I hear a voice of some guy in my head but this time…it was like, about hundred voices in my head and they were all screaming."

Axel unwraps his arm from around Roxas and crosses his arms thoughtfully. "This is kind of strange. Do you know if Xion had the same effect as well?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if she did though."

Axel nods. "Yeah. You should ask her when you see her again."

Roxas nods. "Ok Axel."

Roxas starts to feel a little tired and makes an attempt to get up but Axel grabs Roxas by the waist, having Roxas land on Axel's lap.

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

"I'm going to my room, Axel. I feel tired. Hopefully after I get some sleep, I might get these voices out of my damn head…unless you had a something else in mind, Axel."

Roxas turns around to see Axel smiling at him." What are you thinking, Axel?"

Axel lifts Roxas off his lap and lays him on the couch with Roxas under him. He crawls over Roxas very slowly with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh…just something that you won't be forgetting anytime soon, my little Roxy."

Roxas smiles back to him. "You do realize that we are still in the library and Zexion will complain about us doing this in one of the reading rooms?"

Axel just shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think he'll mind. As long as we keep our voices down and _someone _doesn't scream, we should be fine."

Roxas gives him a playful glare. "It's not my fault that I'm a screamer.*he gives him a playful slap on the arm.*You're just so damn sexy and you need to stop that!"

Axel smiles as he hovers over Roxas. "Oh…are you making demands now, Roxas?"

Roxas gives him a slight smile "…and what if I am? There's nothing that you can do about it. You're too slow."

Axel closes the distance between them and kisses Roxas with his hands pinned over him. Roxas arches his chest into Axel's. They break apart breathing heavily as they hear foot steps outside of the room. Axel smiles down to Roxas.

"How's that for being slow?"

"Not bad, not bad. You're still slow, though. Let me show you how it's done, Axel."

Roxas unzips his cloak and then unzips Axel's. Once they were unzipped, they soon found all of their clothes off. Axel looks down to Roxas and he automatically turns around on his knees, giving Axel the upper hand. Roxas braced himself tightly on the frame of the couch as he waited for the coming invasion from Axel behind. 

With no warning or prep Axel enters Roxas's opening. Roxas bit his lip tightly as he felt Axel's warm heat above him and hard member inside him. Axel placed his arms at either side of Roxas by his waist. Roxas breathes heavily as Axel pumps into him at quick intervals. Roxas was soon at his peak and screaming Axel's name. They go strong for about half an hour until Axel is out of breath. Axel falls over Roxas exhausted panting heavily with his arms wrapped tightly around Roxas's chest. Roxas lets out a low moan as he still feels Axel's hard member inside him. He stretches his arms out and lets out a deep sigh.

"That was amazing Axel. We should do this more often but at place that has more space for us."

Axel plays with some of Roxas's lose locks by his ears with a smile. "Anything for you Roxy. Hey, have you ever been to Castle Oblivion?"

Roxas thinks for a moment. "Nope. I've never been there before, Axel."

Axel smiles down to Roxas and kisses the back of his neck softly. "I'll take you there next week, Roxy. I have a few things to do there anyways and it couldn't hurt to have some company while I'm there. Would you like that?"

Roxas nods a little. "Yeah. That would be awesome but right now…I'm really tired. We can pick up our clothes later."

Roxas slowly closes his eyes as he felt Axel teleport them to his room on his bed. Axel covered them with a blanket and soon fell asleep as well next to his lover.

A/N: Man, this yaoi sucked! X_X Well, I'm not quite sure if this is what you guys were looking for but…I hope those of you who like this pair aren't mad at me for writing such a crappy one-shot. Like I said at the top, this was my first yaoi that I've written. *hides under Harry Potter blanket from angry yaoi fan girls*


End file.
